<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me and You became Us by Fangirlspectrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367918">Me and You became Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlspectrum/pseuds/Fangirlspectrum'>Fangirlspectrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Loba needs a hug, Or More Like, olympus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlspectrum/pseuds/Fangirlspectrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loba unexpectedly faces a place on Olympus, and everything comes crashing back. Though when she faces her nightmare this time around, she is not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me and You became Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olympus. </p>
<p>The floating city. A place she once regarded as paradise. Some would even go as far as calling it the most beautiful place in the universe. A luxurious city serving the highest standard of living to the higher societies. </p>
<p>Her happiest moments took place on Olympus. At the time, she didn’t know they would be her last.</p>
<p>It isn't like Loba is glad to have ended up back here, but she didn’t exactly have a say in the matter. She knows there is a place here awaiting a bitter reunion, though she plans to avoid it for as long as she can. Out of sight, out of mind.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The first game takes place not too long after their arrival. The new place comes with a brand new set of challenges they will have to adapt to, such as new surroundings, a new legend and the trident vehicles. Loba hopes these things will keep her mind occupied, at least for a little while. She has been so lost after the whole Revenant ordeal, this is honestly the last thing she needed right now. But Loba learned a long time ago that she had to be strong in order to survive. If she becomes too affected by this then he will have the upper hand. This is the only advantage she has right now... at least that’s the lie she tells herself to not fall apart. </p>
<p>For the game, Loba got paired with Bangalore and Bloodhound. When her team was announced, Loba let out a sigh of relief. Them she could deal with, could tolerate. Bloodhound was kind-spirited and the quiet type. Bangalore was, well...someone Loba has grown to like. The pair have developed a mutual trust, and as crazy as it may seem despite their rough start and headstrong personalities, they fit together like puzzle pieces. They know they’ve got each other's backs. You may even call them friends. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The beginning of the game went just like you’d expect: pretty hectic. No one really knew where to go, many landing unknowingly in really hot areas. This led to many squads being eliminated early game, thus leaving the remaining squads time to explore at a much slower pace. Loba’s team put up one hell of a fight, but third party after third party they made the informed decision to opt out (run away), knowing they would not survive another fight as they were low on health, and the entire area has already been wiped for any loot. </p>
<p>The team ended up walking around aimlessly, still trying to catch their breath. Loba and Anita were chatting animatedly and laughing about the chaotic fights from earlier, while Bloodhound was leading the way with a soft smile on their face. It was nice seeing them be happy for a change. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They end up entering a building, the sound of Bloodhound’s scan momentarily shifting the women’s attention from each other. </p>
<p>Upon seeing the restaurant Loba freezes in place. The nightmare flashes before her eyes and she feels as though she has been stabbed in the gut a million times. Except that no...she wasn’t the one who was stabbed here. </p>
<p>“You ok there? Look like you saw a ghost or something.” Bangalore’s voice brings her back to the present. </p>
<p>“I- I just need some air, you uhm... look around for loot, I’ll be back” and with one slick motion she turns around and bracelets out of the building. </p>
<p>Anita would’ve shrugged it off, let her do her own thing, knowing there are no enemies nearby and the thief can handle herself. Except she swore she saw a teardrop fall to the ground right before she teleported. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Anita found her, Loba was hidden against the wall of a building, knees hugged to her chest and a delicate hand covering her mouth to stifle her cries. Her head was turned, but the soldier knew her hands were being painted red. </p>
<p>“Hey.” she approaches carefully as to not startle her. Calls her name in a silent question. “What happened?”</p>
<p>The woman recognized her voice and did not turn around to face her, too ashamed to be seen so broken and vulnerable.</p>
<p>“I’m fine sergeant, go back inside. I’ll be there in a minute.” she sniffled.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to leave you alone like this.”</p>
<p>“Please, just go back inside” she chokes on a sob.</p>
<p>Anita carefully lowers herself to the ground next to the thief. Not too close for the other woman to feel trapped, but close enough to be a hopefully comforting presence. </p>
<p>“I’m not here to judge. I just wanna make sure you’re alright” she says earnestly, meaning every word. “I meant what I said back there, I’ve got your back.” she places a gentle hand atop the other woman’s knee. “You can talk to me.”</p>
<p>And for the first time since she came outside, the soldier is met with the heartbreaking yet still just as beautiful gaze of the thief. They look into each other's eyes for a few moments. They are deathly quiet yet their eyes scream “I’m scared” and “You can let yourself be vulnerable with me”. </p>
<p>Feels as though hours pass with them just looking into each other's eyes. Then Loba looks down and starts slowly. </p>
<p>“This...place, the restaurant. This is where my parents died. This is where he killed them.” Anita’s eyes widened in shock, starting to piece the puzzle together. </p>
<p>“I...haven’t been here ever since that day. I knew I’d have to come here soon, I just...didn’t expect it to be now. All the memories flashed before my eyes, my happiest moment turning into my worst. It was like I was reliving it all over again, little me hovering over my parents bodies, their blood on my hands and face. My world was shattered that day, everything I loved was taken from me in the blink of an eye. Then I was forced into a system that thought It could make things better, but some wounds are too deep to ever truly heal.”</p>
<p>Anita’s eyes stung, but this was not the time for that. She had to be strong for the woman beside her. </p>
<p>“What’s funny is he gets to walk around like It never even happened. Like it meant nothing.” a laugh escapes her that can only be described as hysterical. “He gets to torment my every living day and joke about it like It’s the funniest thing in the world. And even though I can end him now- hah, turns out that’s exactly what he wants.” Her laugh turns into a broken sob. “There is no scenario in which I win. I can’t- I can’t win.”</p>
<p>Anita pulls Loba close and hugs her. She lets her head rest into the crook of her neck. Rubs her back. Red tears soak Anita’s t-shirt but the only thing she cares about right now is the woman in her arms. And if Anita sheds a tear of her own while the thief can’t see, well, no one would have any proof. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Shh…It’s ok. You have the right to cry.”</p>
<p>“He was right. I’m still just a weak, powerless little girl.”</p>
<p>Anita pulls back and grabs Loba’s face with both her hands.</p>
<p>“Hey, look at me Loba. The woman in front of me if anything but weak. Every day you wake up and you face your nightmare head on and yet here you are. Strong and smart and courageous. Anyone else in your place would’ve cracked a long time ago. I know I would. I was a soldier for a long time and met a ton of people yet I mean it when I say you are the bravest woman I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p>Anita catches Loba’s silent tears with her hand. </p>
<p>Loba’s walls are fully down right now, having trusted the soldier with her heart. And she thinks she doesn’t even mind. </p>
<p>She whispers “I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out, yeah? Together.”</p>
<p>Loba gives her a sad smile. “You don’t have to do this, you know? I can take care of myself”</p>
<p>“I know you can-</p>
<p>“I am not your responsibility sergeant” she says with a heavy heart. “I know you might feel guilty becau-</p>
<p>“That is not why I’m doing this. Before? Yes maybe...but now?</p>
<p>“What changed?”</p>
<p>“Me...you...us.”</p>
<p>The thief looks at the other woman questioningly, with big and hopeful eyes that you could swear encompassed all the universe’s galaxies in them. So full of life despite the never-ending cascades that were forced out of them. More proof of the woman's undeniable strength.</p>
<p>“Look I know we had a rough start, and I fucked up and I’m sorry-</p>
<p>“We both fucked up.” They share a smile.</p>
<p>“What I’m trying to say is...I want to be here for you now. If you’ll have me. You don’t have to do everything alone. I- I know you can, doesn’t mean you should.” </p>
<p>“Careful there sergeant, It almost sounds like you care for me.” </p>
<p>“And what if I do?”</p>
<p>Their faces are inching closer and closer, almost as if there is a gravitational force pulling them together without them even knowing. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure I’m worth it.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid that’s up to me to decide.” </p>
<p>They seem to be on the same page as they both lean in halfway and close the distance. The kiss is soft and tentative at first, if not a little wet from their tears. Both drown in this feeling. There are no fireworks, no. Fireworks are for silly teenage crushes that dissipate before they even hit the night sky. This? This feels like home. </p>
<p>Once they get used to the feeling of each other the kiss speeds up just slightly. But before things get more heated Anita suddenly pulls back and looks down. Loba’s heart that she just wore on her sleeve threatens to choke her. </p>
<p>“I don’t…</p>
<p>I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>“I know you aren’t” the thief says with a smile, proceeding to grab the soldier by her collar and pulling her back into a kiss. A kiss that was supposed to be sexy and passionate but is just teeth and smiles as they are both too drained to pretend this isn’t everything they’ve secretly hoped for. </p>
<p>Their moment is unfortunately cut short soon after by Bloodhound, who with an apologetic face (you could tell even through the mask), ushered them to get going because the zone was coming. </p>
<p>Anita got up from where they were sitting and extended a hand that the beautiful thief accepted with ease. But before they took off Loba squeezed Anita’s hand. </p>
<p>“Thank you sergeant, for everything.” An honest emotion.  </p>
<p>“You can call me Anita.”</p>
<p>And with a gentle kiss to her cheek she replied: “Thank you...Anita.”</p>
<p><br/>*then they win the game purely with the power of love<br/> and live happily ever after*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might not be perfect but I'm proud of it and I hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>